Birthday Wish
by Losernerd
Summary: discontinued
1. Seventeen Today

**A/n: **This story was inspired by an episode of 'Who's the Boss?', so enjoy. This fic is rated because there is some adult content, drinking being a main one, there is some talk about sex, and swear words. Maybe more.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Teen Titans, nor Who's the Boss, which influnced the plot thing. Flame if you must, but because of something other then pairings.

0 0 0

**Seventeen Today**

It was that fateful day, seventeen years ago this day a bastard half-demon was born. Of course no one knew that, there was no songs of 'Happy Birthday' or cake and candles. Nothing. Why you may ask. It was her own fault really, she never told her friends when her birthdate was. Raven never had a real reason as to why she did this, she just never told them, in all truth it had slipped her mind. Yes, the dark girl didin't remember her own birthday half the time. She never needed to in her childhood, her birthday never held any importance, she learned to live without it. Even, now that she was with the Titans she still didn't remember it, and would tell them randomly she had aged. The date was different each year, and never once on her birthday. Everyone accepted it, and stopped bugging her after awhile. Raven never said they liked it, but they left her alone about it.

All but one..

That single person was Robin. He always insisted on knowing when her birthdate was, and he didn't believe her when she told him she didn't remeber. He then proceed to ask her how she knew that she was older if she didn't know when her own birthdate was. Raven still remebers the first time he brought that point up.

**-Flashback-**

_"Hey Raven, when's your birthday?" Robin asked as they sat in the kitchen one morning. No one else was up._

_She sighed in annoyance. "Robin, we've gone through this already and more then once."_

_"So, what's once more?"_

_She glared at him, and he didn't show any signs of backing down. "I told you, I don't remember!"_

_"Then how do you know?"_

_"I don't know, I just wake one morning, knowing that I missed my birthday.I have this feeling inside." She looked at Robin and shrugged. " I don't know how, I just know."_

_He looked like he was going to say something else, but closed his mouth and for a few moments there was silence._

_"Raven?"_

_"Hmm?" She quirked her brow over her cup of tea._

_"Promise me something.."_

_"What is it Robin?" She asked dryly, watching him._

_"When you happen to remember when it is, will you tell me?"_

_"Will it get you off my back?"_

_Robin nodded._

_"Fine then, the minute I remember I'll tell you."_

_"Promise me." He pressed._

_"You have my word."_

**-End Flashback-**

Her word was something she held true. This conversation happened when she first joined the Titans, five years earlier. Raven told him when her birthday was, when she was thirteen, but made him promise not to tell anyone else. Raven was content with things the way they were. That was also before she had opened up to any of them, before she realized they were her friends. He promised, and Raven knew he wouldn't break it. He held his word in just as high regard as she did. Each year though, he'd give her something for her birthday. Robin would pull her off to the side and wish her a simple 'Happy Birthday'. At first she just get mad at him, and told him to stop, but he still did it. Year after year, she learned to accepted. It was another secert held between the two of them, and Raven loved it.

But this year was different.

0 0 0

Her eyes fluttered open from a dreamless sleep, grey light of predawn snaked it's way past her curtians. Raven yawned and streched, strangly cat-like in the way she moved. Slowly, she began to sit up, and leaned back against her headboard. It was then she realized something, her eyes grew wide.

"I'm seventeen today.."

She muttered to herself and she gave off a rare smile. Raven couldn't help the excitment she felt through out her body, it started in her chest and spread out until it reached her fingers and toes.The dark girl learned to go from dreading her birthdays to loving them, simply because of Robin. He was able to change this meaningless day into something great in the matter of four years. Her eyes shoot to her bookcase and amoung all her other black books, there was one Raven could pick out in a second. It was a collection of Edgar Allen Poe's work, her gift from Robin last year. She couldn't help but smile at the memory, as she did this, Raven let her eyes slip shut and slid her hands behind her head.

Raven had much more control over her powers then she did when she was younger, she could sit there and think about happy things, and nothing would blow up. Her black aura was under contorl and didn't effect anything around her, or any where else for that matter. Hell, she could even cry now, with out blowing things up, sure some things in her room would float in the air, just nothing too big. The last time she cried was when Robin had asked Star out, she had locked herself in her room for hours. Raven shook her head at the memory, the two had been going out for over a year now.. She sighed and pushed her violet covers off of her. Raven wouldn't let bad memories ruin her birthday, she smiled again, yes it ws _her birthday_.

And with that final thought she grabbed a clean towel and headed off to the bathroom.

0 0 0

The lovely Goth girl stepped back into her room, her body still slick with water. The rose color of dawn was making it's way into her room, contrasting with all the dark things present. She still wore that grin as she walked over to her dresser. The Titans gave up on wearing the uniforms everyday a year or two back, though Robin still wore his mask. No one really minded, it just took some time to get used too. She dropped her towel, dried her hair and pulled on a long sleeve white shirt, and a pair of jeans. As an after thought she grabbed an black over shirt. Christmas gift from Cybrog, it read 'West Coast Coppers' on the back. She had taken a custom to helping Cybrog in the garage. Raven buttoned the middle buttons as she almost ran down the stairs. She would beat Robin.

It was an unspoken challenge between the two of them, who could make it to the kitchen first. It been going on for quite some time, Robin was the only one who got up just as early as she did. They spent the mornings together, just sat there and enjoyed the silence of the Tower. They talked in hushed tones about everything, and anything. It was sometimes as simple as the news, or as serious as their past, their fears. The two had grown close after all these years, they were best friends, and Raven couldn't help it, she always loved the time they spent together. And when Robin started to date Star, that time had become less and less. But the time they spent in the morning together would be theirs, and only theirs.

She stepped into a the kitchen excepting to see a fully dressed Robin sitting at the table, already drinking his tea and waiting for her. Raven had gotten him hooked on tea, Robin now understood why she drunk it, it was calming. But today there was no Robin at the kitchen table, she looked at the digital clock on the stove. Her jaw almost dropped, she was late! It was already five after six. She was usually there no later then six, and Robin was there before her, always. Raven was worried, Robin was never late.. Well there was this once, and that was the time him and Star.. Raven couldn't bring herself to think about it.. it was the first time they had sex. Raven only knew that because, Robin told her, because she demaned to know why Robin wasn't there. He told her, and she regretted it will all her heart, but he didn't go into detail. Which she was thankful for, he just calmly told her, that him and Star had moved to the next level. She wasn't spared for much longer, because later on Star had stopped by her room, and told her all about it.

Raven shuddered at the thought as she stepped towards the stove to put the kettle on, a small scowl set in on her features. She put the stove top on high, and turned to get a cup and some tea bags from the cabinet. She stopped, and just stared at the tea boxs with a sole thought running through her mind '_Today's your birthday, do something special._' Her mouth twitched into a smile, that supressed the one she had on earlier. With in a moment she had her cup on the counter, the stove was turned off and she clicked on the coffee marker. Today, she'd have coffee, and a bowl of ceral. The latter of the two was so unlike Raven, she always bothered the boy about eating it. But today would be different. The goth girl got a bowl down from the high self, a spoon, the box of 'Apple Jacks', milk and sugar.

Fifteen mintues later, Raven was placing her empty bowl in the sink, and putting everything else away. She was also on her second cup pf coffee. The girl did like caffeine, and with two more sips she was getting ready to be on her third. Her foot tapped out a beat in her mind as she mixed her coffee, two sugars, and some flavored milk. Now that, that was all done she looked at the clock and sighed. It was just about six thirty, and there was still no sign of Robin. She ran her hair through lavender locks and headed over to a couch. Where she plopped down, and grabbed a book and her cush pillow. Settling down in a lotus postion with the pillow in her lap, she cracked open her book and began to read where she left off. It didn't take long for pale beauty to finish her coffee and was soon absorbed in her book.

When she stumbled on a low point, and there was nothing to hold her attention, she shut the book and placed in on the table. She soon fell back onto the couch and shoved the pillow under her head. Given it was a Saturday, BB wouldn't be up till ten or so, but Cybrog should have been up by now, as well as Star. But since Raven hadn't taken notice of the time (which was nearing nine o'clock), she wasn't alarmed by any of this, so she just slipped a hand under her pilliow and rested the other acrossed her stomache. Her eyes slowly slipped shut. No she wasn't going to sleep, she was just going to let her mind wander.

An hour later Raven plumented to the ground, landing with a rather large 'THUD'. Groaning she held her head before she sat up, wondering what had happened. Then her dream/nightmare, which was really a memory long since supressed, came flooding back to her. Her dream entailed Robin, and Starfire, she shuddered again and did her best to push those images from her mind. But it was to no avail, she watched in horror as the memory played back in her mind.

**-Dream/Flashback-**

_She was coming home from grocery shopping one day, and planned on coming through the garage door. But that didn't prove to be such a good idea, apond walking in she heard giggling. Which she picked out to be Starfire right away, she had turned to go when she heard another voice, a male voice. She couldn't make out what he was saying, but she knew it was Robin, his voice sounded slightly different, and she just assumed it was because he was becoming.. excited .. Raven was frozen in her spot, she felt grief grip her heart, knowing that she'd never be able to make Robin sound like that. She swallowed hard, and hearing Starfire moan knocked her out of her trace as she began to return the way she came. The Goth girl reached the door and pulled it open just in time to hear Star call out _

_"R-r-r.." The door shut, blocking the rest of it. "o-o-o-y-" Star finished without Raven knowing._

**-End Dream/Flashback-**

Raven muffled a groan, seeing as the pillow was pressed to her face. She hated the fact that she had walked in on them, and that wasn't the only time either. There was one time in the training room, and another time in the bathroom in the middle of the night, in the shower none the less, and the living room, again at night. And she couldn't forget that time on the roof, which after that she didn't talk to either of them for a week. The roof was her sanctuary! Raven did her best to push all unwanted thoughts of the two love birds from her mind. She didn't need this right now, and not on her birthday. This was the last thing she wanted as well, Star might have been able to take her best friend away but Raven wouldn't let her have her birthdate.

Though little did Raven know that a few of those times Robin was tucked away safe in his bed.

With a groan she pushed herself up so she was now standing, and her pilliow was flung across the room. Raven yawned and streched, again with the cat-like manner, grabbed her cup and started back to the kitchen. Walking towards the sink the clock crossed her vision, and she stopped dead in her tracks. It was passed eleven in the afternoon and there was not a single noise. No one was up, the Tower was still as quiet when she first woke up, this wasn't normal. This wasn't good.

0 0 0

**A/n:** Well I re-write the first Chapter, it's much longer, and I like this one alot better.I fixed the spelling errors, all the ones I caught, and hopefully grammer errors as well. And for those of you who don't know who Roy is he's Speedy. I'm not sure if that's his real name, but I think it is, and if it's not well oh well. Raven's dream/memory was a major hint.

Read and Review please.

Loser


	2. Best Friends and Blackmail

**Disclaimer:** No I don't own anything.

0 0 0

**Best Friends and Blackmail**

One collective breath later..

Raven was still standing in the kitchen, black enegry crackling around her. She was aware of everything around her, hieghted senses did that. Just as easily as she pushed the air from her lungs she pushed her power from her body, she wasn't taking any chances. Sensing her fellow comrads was something she could do, and the five year friendship she held with them made it alot easier. Over the years they had formed a bond, they were like family, and nothing could tear it apart. Raven took another breath, her mug still clutched within her grasp, and she sent her powers out like a wave through the tower.

There was nothing on the lower floors of the tower, nothing unusual happening in the basement, garage, or evidence room. Cyborg, she found was in his room, hooked up to his computer. Everything was well and normal with him, and with that done she pushed upwards. Through the other floors, the training room, which took up almost a whole floor, and a few empty rooms. As Raven looked through the rooms with her powers she couldn't help but notice that the Titans had alot of extra space.

Her powers surged through Beast Boy's room, not sensing anyone, Raven pushed the worried feeling down and pressed on. It only took her a moment to find him, in the bathroom. More specifically, in the tub but there was someone else there. Raven focused her powers on finding out who it was. It only took a few moments, it was Aqualad in two inches of water and Beast Boy was curled into a ball on his chest. Both where fast sleeping like babies. This puzzled Raven, she always figured that BB was more then a lady's man, but that's wasn't what was bothering her. What puzzled her was why Aqualad was there in the first place.

Raven stood there, eyes glowing white, as she tried to answer the quesion formed in her mind. After a minute of rolling it around she came to a conculsion. Well, really, she remembered what he was doing here, Speedy and Aqualad popped by for a surprise vist. The boys had went out for a drink the night before. Raven shook her head at herself, and smiled slightly, scolding herself for jumping to a conculsion so fast. Now that she had figured out why Aqualad was there, she returned to her search. 'Might as well check up on everyone else' she thought to herself as she pressed on.

She pasted her room, not excepting to find anyone in it (There better not be', she thought to herself with clenched teeth), since she was standing in the kitchen, but she checked it out anyway. It never hurt to be sure, to double check, something she learned from thier fearless leader. More like something he drilled into each of thier brains until it became second nature. Next came Robin's room, him and her where on the same floor, Starfire was on the floor above them, three doors to the right of Robin's door. (Beast Boy was a floor below Robin and Raven, and Cybrog was on the main level.) Hoping to make this easier Raven pushed some of her power through the floor to check out Robin and Star's room at the same time.

Raven was only able to figure out that there was two people in Star's bed, and one in Robin's. She only assumed that Robin was in bed with Star, and Speedy was in Robin's bed. If only she didn't hear the swish of a door, only stayed a second longer, then she would have found out that Robin was infact in his own bed. But back to the swish of the door, she sucked in a quick breath her powers pulled in with it.

"Yo, Rae!" A deep voice shouted.

" 'Afternoon Cy."

She said as she turned to face her 'big brother'. Cybrog was her senoir by two years, making him the oldest. (Star was only a few months younger then him) Nothing really changed about the metal giant, he was still a hybrid, half man half machine. His human features looked older, and his cybernetic half was updated with the latest features and still gleamed blue and chrome. Raven leaned against the sink, as Cybrog began to make some 'breakfast'. Soon enough she zoned out, a new question formed on her mind.

She knew why the boys where sleeping late, but it didn't explain why Star was still in bed. The goth thought back to the night before, the two friends went on patrol together, stopped a robbery, along with a few other minor things. Nothing to big where it would have wiped them out. And Raven knew for a fact that Star was sleeping by the time Raven went to bed, which was well after midnight. Raven, much like Robin, gives one last swept over the tower before she goes to bed. Only thing is no one knew about it, everyone was sleeping and if they weren't she would wait until they were sleeping before she went to bed. None of this helped to answer her question.

"Heeellloww.. Earth to Rae?"

Rae blinked, suddenly falling back to reality. Her question was still unanswered, amethyst eyes were cleaned of all previous confusion. She walked to the table. Taking her seat she looked back up at Cybrog, who was making waffles. He piled them high on his plate and walked over to the table to sit across from Raven.

"So as I was saying..I noticed you're wearing that West Coast Choppers shirt I got you." He said with and couldn't help but beam. Cybrog remeber the way Raven's eyes lite up when he gave it to her a few Chirstmases ago.

"Yes, well I do like the shirt, and I adore Jesse James." She said with keeping her voice monotoned, but she couldn't hide the soft sparkle in her eye. Cybrog got her hooked on 'Monster Garage', 'Junk Yard Wars' and shows like that. But she wasn't obsessed with cars like Cybrog was, the gleam in her eyes was more for the time she spent with him then anything else. His smile grew, if that was even possible, and shoved a fork load of waffles in his mouth.

"So you guys have fun last night?"

He only nodded in respone, swallowing and took a swig of Oj. Raven wondered if he even chewed his food. "You betcha we did. All got hammered, all 'n all don't remeber too much of what happened after Beast Boy dragged Aqualad up onto the bar top to dance with him."

Raven grinned, recalling the two boys and what she had seen eariler.

"Hey remember two Christmases ago when Beast Boy got drunk on eggnog?"

"You mean that time when he got into Star's closet and crossed dressed?" Cybrog asked, more waffles being washed down by Oj.

Raven nodded.

"Oh yeah, I remember that one, still got the pictures." She raised a brow, she couldn't recall taking pictures. Cybrog just tapped the metal side of his face. "Built in camera."

"Record any of it?"

Cy nodded. "Yeah, taped him dancing with Robin in that floor length pink gown."

Raven grinned again as she reached across the table and grabbed his glass of orange juice. She took a sip, finishing it, Cybrog glared at her. Raven went back to thinking about what he had just said, and used her powers to get him another glass of Oj. Beast Boy had asked Robin to dance and lucky for the rest of them Robin had accepted, telling them that it was all for blackmail.

"Moving on, if you where so wasted, who drove home?"

"Speedy."

"You mean you let him drive the T-car?" She sounded slighty appalled, Raven was just as over protective of that car as Cybrog was. After all she did help him build it.

Again Cybrog just nodded. "Yeah,..well.. kinda had to..." He said sounded disappointed. "I mean he was the only one who didn't get drunk." Cybrog shrugged lightly. "Even traffic light couldn't walk straight." He added as an after thought.

Cybrog could have sworn she looked shocked, but it was gone too fast for him to tell. Raven just leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms over her chest. She couldn't help but think about the contest they had not that far back. It was between her and Robin, to see who could drink who under the table. Beast Boy took bets, Cybrog and Beast Boy put thier money on Raven. Star put her money on Robin, and was his personal cheerleader. They sat across from each other, taking shot after shot. That night Irishmen where put to shame, as empty bottles piled around them. The mintue he passed out, she took one last shot and then joined the passed out bird on the floor, declaring herself the winner,

"You're thinking about the contest two weeks back, ain't cha?"

"How'd ya know?"

"Lucky guess." He turned his human eye to her, and he now had a smug look on his face. "You know, you guys are PAAAARTY ANIMALS! Seriously, man. We should get you two drunk more often." Now Raven was shocked, he was sure of it. Her mouth hung open, her eyes wide. He could only imganie what was going in her mind but, he was sure she was finding out the best way to kill him. Cybrog didn't care though, it was well worth it.

"Nothin' like blackmail little lady." He teased

"CYBROG!" She roared "I'm gonna KILL YOOOU!"

A deep hearty laughter was only ment with the soft sounds as Raven collioded with the chair that Cybrog was just sitting in.

0 0 0

"Azarath... Metrion... Zinthos..."

She chanted over and over again, her voice nothing past a whisper. Raven had calmed down since "breakfast" with Cybrog, he hadn't been seen by her since. With the tower so empty and quiet she sezied the opportunity. And that brought her to where she was now, floating a few feet in the air infront of the the main window of the rec room. The afternoon sun bounced off her skin, basking her in a golden hue.

"Azarath... Metrion... Zinthos..."

Raven was in a trance, deep within her mind. Daily meditation, just because she had a better hold on her emotions didn't mean she stopped meditating. Music played in the backround, a mix she made. It was mainly J-Pop and J-Rock, but she stopped hearing it long again. The music barely made a ripple on the surface of her deep abyss. Everything was calm and peaceful, but some where she knew this wasn't going to last for long.

"Azarath... Metr-"

There was a loud noise, one that cut her abyss like a hot knife through butter. It caused Raven to fall to the ground with a soft 'oof', but she quickly stood wanting to know what knocked her out of her trance. That question was quickly answered, the blinking red lights and the beeping noise told her what was up. Raven, literally, ran to the nearest computer. Hoping, praying to get there in time.

"Titans!" -It seemed as though she was too late- "Trouble!"

Yelled thier fearless leader as he ran, more like tumbled, down the stairs. Raven bit back a smirk, and quickly turned the alarm off. With a few taps on the keys she knew what had set off the alarm, it was nothing more then a robbery. 'Honestly, can't the cops do anything?' She asked herself as the rest of the Titans came running to the rec room.

"Titans! G-"

"No." She cut him off.

"Yo Rob, I seemed to have missed the memo, when'd ya cha that bright uniform of yours?" Cybrog asked. Drawing Robin's, and everyone else's attention to what he was wearing. Nothing but boxers, Batman based none the less. His eyes narrowed into a glare as everyone chuckled a bit, and he was about to say something when Raven cut him off again.

"Look, it's nothing big. Star and I can handle it. I want the rest of you.." She looked at Robin, Beast Boy, and Aqualad ".. to go back to bed, or lay down, something. I'll deal with you three when I get back." Robin looked as though he was about to protest. "Understood?" She asked staring directly at Robin, who seemed to have given up.

Beast Boy and Aqualad where already making thier way back to Beast Boy's room, leaning on each other for support as they walked along. Raven watched them for a moment, musing to herself about how 'cute' it was. Robin walked, slowly, to the couch and picked up a remote and clicked two buttons. The shades shut and the music Raven was just playing clicked off. Speedy followed Robin, Cybrog left to go train, that left Star and Raven to go deal with the problem.

"Speedy?"

Masked eyes meet masked eyes. "Yeah?"

"Where'd you wind up crashing last night? I know the cot's not all that fun to sleep on, but it's better then the floor."

Speedy seemed to think for a a few seconds, but Robin didn't notice. " I crashed on the couch."

If Robin didn't have the massive hangover that he had he would have picked up on Speedy's hesitation. It was a sure sign he was lieing, but Robin barely heard the respone he was already slipping back to bed. Against all his better judgement.

0 0 0

It was nearing two when the two girls were flying back home. It was a simple break in, some locals trying to pull one over the Titans, it didn't work. As they should have known, but it still took longer then Raven would have liked mainly because Starfire was so distracted. It caused them, not only to take longer then was needed, but it caused Star an ingury. Nothing to major, just tobbled out of the sky and landed into a wall. The normal for one of the Titans.

Raven sighed as her feet touched down on the ground infront of the door, she reached for the knob but was pulled back. She was now facing what seemed to be a confused, and upset Starfire. She kept the groan to herself, she knew she should have checked Star over to make sure she was alright but Star insisted she was fine.

"Come on Star, let me have a look."

"No friend Raven, I wish to have a 'girl talk'."

"Star can't this wait?"

"No, Raven I'm afraid it can not."

"Then come on.. to my room."

Raven grabbed Star's arm and they were engulfed in black energy, standing in her room a moment later. The goth took a seat on her floor, and Star joined her. This wasn't the first time Star and her had some 'girl talk', she just hoped she wasn't asking for anymore sex tips.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm am not sure, but how does one know they are in love?"

Raven raised her brow, confused that Star would want to know this. After all she had Robin, they loved each other.

"What are you talking about? Don't you love Robin?"

Star looked down at her lap, then looked back up at Raven and shook her head lightly. "Is it not possiable, that we were wrong? That everyone was? Maybe I never loved Robin.." She trailed off at Raven shaking her head.

"No Star, I know you loved him. Empath here."

Star sighed. "Maybe I have fallen out of love."

"Why would you think that?"

"Raven can one fall out of love?"

The birthday girl nodded a 'yes'.

"How does one know?" Star pressed on.

Raven sighed, and took a deep breath, she wasn't the best one to be asking this."Remeber how you felt about Robin in the begining?" Star nodded. "How just being around you made him happy? How you worried about him all the time? How you felt that he was a part of you, how made you complete.."

"Yes friend, I remeber all this."

"Well do you feel that way anymore?"

Star sat there for a few mintues, thinking. "No-" She stopped herself, trying to find the right words. "I still care for him, I just don't want to be with him..? Does that make sense?"

"Yes Star, it does. You still care for Robin and love him, just not in the same way anymore."

The alien looked confused. Raven took a deep breath. "You think of him as a brother, not a lover."

"Oh I understand, now. Thank you friend." She was back, that chipper and overly happy girl that Raven had come to know and love.

Raven stood up, and offered a hand to Star. The two girls walked out of her room, and parted to go their different ways.

"Star?" Star turned around to look at her dark friend. "Don't string him along. He really cares about you." Star looked confused, but then she understood. She nodded, and walked towards her room. Raven was heading down stairs.

0 0 0

"Dude, man.. ow.. my head." Whined Beast Boy, who was sitting at the table, head resting in his arms. Aqualad sat next to him, arms crossed over his bare chest head leaned back eyes closed.

"BB, we know how you feel. We all drank as much -if not more then you." Spoke the fearless leader, who was sitting on the counter. He was awake now, and didn't remember asking Speedy where he slept. He slutched forward, hot mug of tea in his hands.

"Speedy, remind me again why aren't you hung over?" Asked Aqualad not bothering to open his eyes.

"Because, who'd watch over you dopes? Didn't want any of you to disgrace the Titan name." He said with a smug look.

Each one of the remaining Titans glared at him, then gave up. It hurt too much to glare.

Beast Boy groaned again. "It feels like I got hit by a bus.."

"I've been hit by a bus, this hurts worse." Robin stated.

"I'm never drin-" Beast boy started to say.

"Drinking again?" Raven finished for him, as she stepped into the kitchen. "You said this last time you drank to much. Look where it got you."

"Well.. I.. " He looked like a lost puppy.

"Alright boys line up." She rubbed her hands together. All of them looked at her, she sighed. "You want to feel better or not?"

Beast Boy was the first in line, just about jumped from his sit. Raven shook her head at him, and placed a hand on each side of his head. Blue energy surrounded her hands, and with in a few moments she was done. Next came Aqualad, with come coaxing from Beast Boy. Who proved that it worked, and he felt nothing by jumping around and yelling, which caused the rest of them to cringe in pain. The two of them soon left to get dressed and save what they could of the day. Robin still didn't move from his spot.

"What's the matter Robin?" Taunted Speedy, he said nothing just sipped his tea. Raven sent him a glare, and told him to get out without the words.

'You just had to go and ask him infront of Speedy! Didn't you!' Raven scolded herself. She sighed, she knew Robin wouldn't take her help so easily, he was just as dense as she was. She also knew that he was on edge lately, as if he was excepting something bad to happen. Raven didn't question him because she felt it too, but now she was wondering if she should have asked him. Grabbing her own mug she went to make herself some tea.

Raven's mind went back to the conversation with Starfire earlier, she looked at Robin and bit her lip. She didn't plan on saying anything it wasn't her place. 'Besides Star never said she had fallen out of love with him' She thought to herself as she sipped her tea. 'She was just asking about falling out of love, she could just be confused.' Once again she sighed.

"Let me help you."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm fine."

"No you're not. You're lieing."

He finally turned to look at her, his best friend. Raven had been there for Robin more time then he could count, whether it was in battle or defending him. When the other's questioned him about who he was, about his mask, she was there. She told them to back off, that he'd tell them in his own time. Of course Raven already knew the answers to most of the questions the other Titans wanted to know, but she still told them nothing.

"Of all people, I thought you'd understand the most." There was a bitter edge in his voice.

"You're a hyprocrite, you know that! Who was the one who always told me I didn't need to rely on just myself? Who was the one who always told me that 'we're your friends'? That we're there for you, always there to help?" Raven didn't need to raise her voice, she got her point across.

"I'm different."

"Bullshit Robin, bullshit. You're just like the rest of us, you have needs and wants. You have feelings." He seemed to wince at that part. "Whether you like it or not."

He glared, and glared hard, but she wasn't going to back down. Raven understood that Robin didn't want to seem weak, that he needed to be strong. He tried to surpass that fact that he was only human, he didn't want to endanger his friends. His loved ones, an innocent. Raven took a step forward and rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Who resuces the hero?" She spoke softly, calmly and with compassion. "His best friend does."

Robin looked down at Raven, and realized how much of a jackass he was being. He sighed, she was right, she always seemed to be right. If anyone, Raven understood him the most, the two of them were so alike. They just clicked, it might have taken awhile but they became friends and were closer to each other then anyone else on the team. Even Robin and Star didn't share this bond, then again they had a different bond. Robin never wanted to chose between Star and Raven, he didn't think he could.

He sighed, and lowered his eyes, beaten. Raven reached her hand up to his head. Robin felt the pain melt away, the pounding in his head slowly stopped. He never felt better.

"Thanks Rae." He said once she dropped her hand and went to pick up her tea. Robin turned to leave, he planned on getting dressed and training for a few hours.

"Robin?" He turned at the door. "Promise me something." He raised his brow. "You'll always come to me for help even when you don't want to. Even when you think you can handle it on your own. Promise me that you'll always remember that I'll be here."

Robin looked a bit confused but he brushed it off, Raven always had a reason for doing, or saying what she did. If he didn't understand now he's understand later. "Always.. I promise. You're my best friend."

He smiled, and she smiled back, then he was gone. Raven sighed and sunk to the floor, a splitting headache was staring and suddenly she was tired. Sometimes healing came with a bit of a price. Raven's eye caught the calander right before she phased through the floor. 'Some birthday..' She though bitterly to herself as she fell onto her bed.

0 0 0

**Author's Note:** I know, I know it took me a long time to get this out. There's no excuse. This chapter is boring, there's no way around it. This is going to be a short story only about a chapter, maybe two more. But there will be a sequel about what happens when Rae turns eighteen. Now, that's going to be fun to write. Next chapter's gonna be filled with drama-cheers- The next chapter will not take so long to write, I have almost this whole week off from school. Yeah for testing! So that means I'll have the computer to my self for most of the day (and night) so I'll be able to write more. Keep Reviewing.

**Thanks to: **FrostedFlake, softballitan009, a reader nacolie,UnBeasuSestLeve, Raven Biggest Fan,YingxYang, Rinagurl13,Ravens-Rage, and anyone else who I missed.

**Kimbothebimbo731:** Yes, it is a Rob/Rae story

**Sheraven: **Thanks for the tip, I went back a removed all the author's note. You're right it did make me sound like a giggly girl.

**The Good within the Darkness:** Yeah, I'm a really bad speller. And I don't even have a spell check to help me.

**Kate Van Helsing:** Yes, I love that show. Never seen Chainsaw Massacre either. Star isn't going to end up with Beast Boy, she has someone else.

**Dark Weezing:** I went back and added more to the first chapter, and fixed the spelling. Even though it's now too late, I hope you had a good Chirstmas and New Year.

**Umbro Draco:** I know it took awhile to update but this chapter wasn't working for me, and it was just boring to write.

**Red X's Raven:** It's suppose to say "cush" pillow. It's this like stress relief pillow that's fun to play with, and really comfy.


	3. Just a bit of Danger

**Disclaimer:** No I don't own anything.

0 0 0

**Just a bit of Danger**

After Raven had healed him, Robin left to go train. And that's where he had been, for the pasted two hours, pounding away as a heavy bass line and drums blasted through him. Robin liked to listen to music when he trained, he mainly listened to some heavy rock, just because it helped him to concentrate, and time his movements. This was all going fine, until the punching bag broke. Raven's healing left hin feeling rejuvenated, and he had gotten so into the bass timing of the current song that he hadn't realized how hard he was hitting. Until he swung at the punching bag and his fist came in contact with nothing but air, throwing him off balance. Now usually, this didn't cause a problem, he'd just go get a spare bag from the closet, but Cybrog was doing a bit of remodeling had moved some things around. Leaving a clueless Robin, so he clicked off the stero, and grabbed his shirt. (It was discarded over a set of weights.) He wiped his face using his tee and then placed it around his shoulders as a make shift towel, leaving him in nothing but some sweat pants.

Boy Wonder, left the training room in search of his mechanical friend, thinking it was best to try the rec room or the garage. About half way to the rec room, he stopped, suddenly he felt like he was frogetting something. Robin thought he might have left something in the training room, but as he thought about it, he realized that he had everything. The masked titan leaned against the wall, and crossed his arms over his well formed chest mucsles. He scratched his head once, in thought, his mind set on finding out what he was forgetting.

After several moments, he decieded it must of had something to do with Star, that maybe they had plans that night. Though, that didn't seem excatly right to him either, but he decided to ask her anyway. And if she didn't have the answer then he'd consult his calendar, a date of any importance was marked there, in some way. Like, Beast Boy's birthday is colored in green on his calendar, Cybrog's is blue, and Star's is pink. His and Star's anniversary has a heart around it, marked with the number of months it had been. Also, a number of plans were written in on the dates, like plans with his girlfriend, or conventions in the city, metor showers, etc. So if there was anything important that he was forgetting it would be there.

Turning on his heel he began to walk to the nearest flight of stairs, since his bag gave out before he got to exercise his legs much he figured it might be a good way to work them out. Boy, would he regert taking the stairs in just a short amount of time.

0 0 0

A faint giggling could be heard from a dark corner a few floors up from the training room, but they were only a corner or so away from a certain green Titan.

"Roy, we could be caught." The woman's voice cooed, still giggling.

"Come on Star, everyone likes a bit of danger..." Said Roy, his hot breath tickling her ear, before his started to nible on it. A soft gasp could be heard from Star's mouth, as he found a sensitive spot on her neck.

There wasn't another protest from her, only small noises of pleasure.

0 0 0

Robin had already walked four floors, and was about to enter the fifth one when he thought better of it. 'Why not pay Beast Boy, and Aqualad a vist?' He thought to himself, 'I wonder how they're doing, and if they remember anything from last night.' A light chuckle left him as he pulled open the door. Robin wouldn't be smiling in a few minutes.

He walked without noise towards his fellow teamate's room, him being without his normal boots helped him. Not that he was trying to sneak around, it just came naturally to him. Robin shivered lightly, and pulled his shirt on. When he reached the door, he knocked, then paused, knocked again, another pause, then finally, two quick knocks. It was a code the boys had invented years ago, to let each other know who was at the door. That was the 'Robin' knock. He listened waiting for a respone, there was a swift double knock, which meant 'Are you alone?'. Three more quick knocks, told the person behind the door that he was infact alone. There was other different knocks, all meaning different things. It came in handy, especially if the girls were with one of them, and the guys had to "clean up".

During this whole knocking bit, Star's noises went unnoticed, but that also could be because of the fact that her tongue was busy trying to clean a certain Titan East's tonsils.

There was swish, and Robin looked down expected to see BB, who was still shorter then him by a few inches, instead he was met with the gleam of metal. Robin looked up, only to see Cyborg's face, looking a bit frantic. The half man, half computer stuck his head out the door and looked around.

"Cybrog?" Asked the confused leader.

"Shush, man not so loud!"

"What's up? And why are you in BB's room?"

"I'm hiding, from Rae, and I figured she'd never want to venture in here."

Robin could understand why, not many of the Titan's stayed for long in the changeling's room. They were never quite sure what was hidden under the mass of dirty cloths, and equally dirty dishes. No one stayed long enough to find out what else was in his room.

"Oh, where is he?"

"I'm pretty sure, him and Aqualad are at the arcade."

"M'kay."

Cybrog nodded, then shut the door. Robin started at the door, thinking the older of the two was being a bit rude, but then again he was hiding from Raven. It was best to lie low.

Standing there, Robin soon turned to go back the stair case when he heard something. A giggle, it was farmilar he had heard it before, but where? Turning again he began to sneak down the hallway, this time trying to be quiet. He heard it again, the giggle, and he knew who it belonged to ...Starfire. Her giggle and everything about her he had memerized. Curious now he continued down the hall. 'Robin, this is wrong!' a voice in the back of his mind shouted, but he ingored it.

0 0 0

Aqualad, and Beast Boy, walked through the front door laughing. Once the two boys had stopped laughing, they noticed there wasn't anybody else down there. Beast Boy even called out a 'hello' or two, and will still no respone they just turned to each other and shrugged. They pressed the elevator button to take them up to BB's room, he had 'Revenge of the Monkeys: Part 7', and it wasn't even in stores yet. He claimed it was just a perk of being a superhero.(He said this as he pulled on the edges of his jacket, gaining some more laughs from Aqualad.) They stepped onto the lift with Beast Boy explaining to his comrad all about it and the bonus levels.

0 0 0

Back to the couple in the hall, they had stopped swapping spit and Speedy found his way back to Star's neck. A small noise of pleasure left her mouth, he had found her spot.

"Not to hard." She said, her voice breathy. "You can't leave a mark, I don't want Robin to -"

She was cut off.

"You don't want Robin to what!" He demanded stepping from the shadows announcing his presence. The two jumped apart, though the damage had already been done. Neither spoke, neither looked at him.

"I want to know what the fuck is going on here!" He demanded, his voice raising.

"Rob, don't raise your voice." Speedy said, looking up and trying to calm his friend.

"It's Robin to you." He spat. "And I will raise my damned voice all I want to!"

He looked at Star, who was looking at the floor, bitting her lip, then to Speedy, who was looking right at him. Speedy then looked back at Star, and reached over to grab her hand.

"Don't you touch her!" He screeched.

Speedy listened, afraid to anger him anymore. This wasn't suppose to happen, not like this. Star was going to tell him it was over tomorrow night. His hand soon dropped back to his side, itching to reach out and comfort the woman he loved. Robin crossed his arms, and narrowed his eyes at Star, who still wouldn't look at him. Speedy forgotten for the moment.

"Look at me." He demanded.

She looked up, he saw her eyes, and for once he wasn't enchanted by them, but disgusted. He couldn't make out what emotions were running through her. It was all one gaint, green, swirling mess. Star still said nothing.

"How could this happened?" Robin asked in a quiet whisper, taking a few steps closer to her. "And you! You were suppose to be my friend! And you go around at put the moves on my girlfriend!" Robin was shouting again.

It was then Star reacted, she stepped in front of Speedy. "Don't you yell at him! It had nothing to do with him!"

"No Star, I was a part of this too." Speedy said trying to side step Star, but she wouldn't let him.

"I came onto him!" She pleaded. " I made the first move."

"You bitch!" Robin roared, and she bit down hard on her lip, trying to stop it from trembling, she wasn't going to cry.

0 0 0

Cyborg almost fell out of his chair when he heard a farmilar voice screaming. Standing up he went straight for the door, there was something wrong. The door swished open, and Cybrog stepped out of the room. Looking both ways he tried to figure out where the yelling was coming from. He didn't know what was going on, but he was going to find out.

About the same time Cybrog stepped into the hall the elevator doors opened, and BB and Aqualad almost walked right into the fight.

0 0 0

Robin ingored the ding of the elevator, but Star, and Speedy both looked at them for help. They also turned to the 'big brother' to save them. Neither of their friends did anything, not sure was was going on. Star looked about ready to cry, and Speedy looked determinded. His shoulders where set square, back straight, opposed to the woman besides him. Her shoulders sagged and she slouched.

"Hey don't call her that!" Speedy yelled back at Robin, finally stepping infront of Star.

"What! Want me to call her something else! Like slut or whore? 'Cuz I can assure you that I was going to use them later, but I'll use them now if you want." Star peered over Speedy's shoulder. She knew what those words meant, Raven explained them to her, not that long ago either. And no matter how hard she tried she couldn't hid her trembling lip. "That's right Star, I called you a bitch." He taunted.

"I. Told. You. Not. To. Call. Her. That!" Speedy roared and his hands squeezed into fists, Star watched in fright. 'Oh god what have I done?' She thought to herself.

"Would you prefer for me to call her my petnames for her? Or have you claimed them as your own as well?" Robin sneered. Speedy looked ready to attack, and almost did too, until something stopped him. Star placed her hand his back, it was a simple gesture, but it seemed to calm him down. He relaxed a bit, but still his fists were clenched. Finally, she stepped back infront of him, she needed to stop this, before they wripped each other to shreds.

0 0 0

The rest of the Titans watched in awe, unsure of what to do. From what they had collected, it seemed as though Star was sneaking around with Speedy and Robin caught them. Beast Boy and Aqualad had stepped out of the elevator, and were standing a few feet behind Robin, Cybrog was behind them frozen in his spot. The only thing they could see was the back of Robin, his back was pin straight and they could see his fists cletchng and uncletching, his knees were bent slightly and he was leaning to one side. One thing was for certian: He was ready to fight.

0 0 0

"Stop it! This is between me and you!" Star said her voice cracking with unshed tears as her emotions swelled within her.

"How long!"

"What?"

"How long have you been sneaking around my back?"

She paused for a moment, then muttered something.

"What was that?"

"Almost eight months."

Robin's face dropped, his heart did too. "How could you?.. we've only been dating for only fourteen months!"

No respone from Star, she just looked down unable too look at his face, even with the mask on she could see his pain. The young alien could feel it, it was making her skin crawl.

"Tell me this, was I atleast the one?"

She looked up. "What do you mean?" She asked quietly, afraid that he'd raise his voice again.

He rubbed his temples. "When we fucked, was I your first?" He was blunt, and got straight to the point, that was a big step for Robin, and he thought it was a big one for Star. It wasn't just a fuck to him, he made love to her that night, and every other time they had sex. He thought it meant something to her, but it seemed as though he was wrong.

She shook her head. That was it for Robin, he took a step back, then another almost knocking into Aqualad.

"Did you atleast love me?" His voice was soft, no longer smoking with anger but his voice was detached. His voice gave away all his feelings he was trying to hide behind his mask. He sounded vulnerable, and the last time his sounded like that was the night his parents died.

This time she nodded. " I did once."

"But why?" He asked in nothing past a whisper.

"Because.." Star said taking a few steps closer to him, Speedy didn't move. "You never loved me."

Robin, blinked, once, slience, twice, some more slience. "I loved you with all my heart, all my soul."

"You never showed it!" It was Star's time to shout.

"What do you mean?"

"Robin, we barely went on dates!"

"What are you talking about we went out all the time!"

"You always had to leave earlier, and Robin going to get pizza isn't a date." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"I have a duty to the city!"

"You had a duty to me, as your girlfriend."

"I thought you knew I loved you!"

"No, you never showed it. Never said it."

"Yes I did!" He shot back throwing his arms in the air.

"Oh yes, Robin, you did. ONCE!" She took a deep breath. "Speedy tells me he loves me all the time. He hugs me, holds my hands! Robin it's the little things, those sweet nothings that you read about in books."

"I did that, Star!" He pleaded.

"You might have loved me, but you didn't love me with the whole you."

It was Robin's turn to be confused. " I know everything about Speedy, his favorite color, his favorite food.." Robin went to say something, Star didn't let him. "No it was more then that, I knew his past. I know who he was, who he is!"

"But I have a secert identity."

"So did I." Speedy piped up finally, and took the few steps so he was standing next to Star. "But when you love some one," He took her hand, and looked at her "there is no secerts.Your safety doesn't matter, nothing else in the world matters. "

The anger was back in Robin's face, as he watched the two of them. His insides where becoming a mess, it was like he couldn't tell what was up or what was down, right from left, good from bad. Star looked back at Speedy, and he could see the love in her eyes. The love he once had, but lost.

"I'm sorry, it wasn't suppose to happen, shouldn't have happened like this. Robin, please, I still love you, but not in the same way anymore." She said turning back at him.

Star took another step forward, still cluthing Speedy's had as if it was a life line, the only thing giving her courage. He hated those hands, hated the way they seemed to fit together, perfect for another. Robin looked down at his hands opening them slowly, he saw four spats of blood on each hand. Once more he closed his hands, and looked back towards the couple.

Then it happened..

He charged.

0 0 0

**Author's Note:** I know, I know, this took forever! But some things happened, and I just couldn't get it done. I think this chapter is more or less crap, well some of it atleast. (But atleast it lived up to it's rating!) I know that most of this chapter's dialogue, and that the fighting was kinda lame. I hope I got my point across, I think I did. Sorry if the characters were OOC, I don't think they were but I could be wrong, so let me know what you thought about them.

I wasn't orignally going to end it there, but it seemed like a good spot to. (Also making this chapter shorter then I wanted.) Sorry 'bout the cliffy, but if you kill me you'll never know what happens! I lied before, there's a chapter or two left after this one! Review on your way out please.

**Thanks to: **ivory,artemisrosesshadow, Ravenlover27, Rinagurl13, KidFlashisHot, Umbro Draco, Ravens-Rage, and goldmoon.

**The Wings of a Raven:** Yeah, the summary does suck, but I'm glad you choose to read it.

**Chica De Los Ojos Cafe:** Yes, well our litte Miss Raven's gonna come back next chapter. And I can't tell you want's going to happen, it'd ruin the plot! Plus I'm just mean like that. :D

**Lain the Fluff-Master:** I'm glad you enjoyed my story, it's a great honor to hear that you like it.Yeah, Raven was a bit off in the last chapter, it's hard to get her down, I'm trying though.

I've ventured off from the "Who's the Boss?" episode plot-line-thing, and made it all my own. Except for the cake baking bit, but the episode is when it's Angela's birthday and everyone forgets. Tony comes home drunk, and so does Angela, and he finds out that it was her birthday. He insits to make her a cake, and they wind up making a mess and kissing.

**Since You've Been Gone**: Yes, Star has Speedy.

**UnBeauSestLeve: **Yeah, I love the whole BB and Aqualad thing. BB strikes me as someone who could pull off cross dressing.


	4. The Gray Divide

**Disclaimer:** I own nadda.

0 0 0

**The Gray Divide**

It all happened so fast, and no one could move. From behind Robin, Beast Boy made a small noise in shock. It looked as though Robin had finally fallen off his rocker, he was going to hit Star and there was nothing no one could do to stop it.

0 0 0

Star's eyes grew wide as she looked on in horror, she too was frozen in her spot. There was no time to make a starbolt, no time to duck. Robin was faster then just about anyone, it was too late there was nothing she could do but close her eyes and wait for the blow.

0 0 0

Speedy expected better from Robin, he'd never expect he'd hit Star. He was the all around guy, a gentleman, one who still believed in chivalry.You know, he'd pull out a lady's chair, help an old lady across the street. He wasn't the kind of guy who would hit a girl. Then it dawned on Speedy, a bit too late, Robin wasn't going to hit Star, he was going to hit him.

Everything seemed to go in slow-mo. Speedy could see Robin's hand drawing back, as he tried to move out of the way, but just as he started to move everything sped up. Robin's hand pushed forward like ball in a pin ball machine, and after that it there was no use in fighting it. He'd take the blow like man, he knew he deserved atleast a good hit in the face. In all truth it made him feel a bit better about himself.

Seconds ticked by that seemed like hours, but nothing happened. Speedy didn't feel anything. He couldn't help but wonder if Robin hit him so hard that he had passed out. If only that was the case, he slowly peeled his eyes open unaware that he had shut them, only to find Robin's fist so close to his face that Speedy could smell the blood. The orange haired titan blinked, afraid to say anything.

Slowly, Robin lowered his hand back to his side and took a step back. Anyone could see that it took something deep inside to hold him back from jumping on Speedy and wripping him from shreds. Aqualad noticed that his hand shook, but as to whether it was from rage or from the sheer pain of everything he couldn't tell.

0 0 0

Robin took a deep breath, wondering what in the world was holding him back from killing Speedy. He felt as if there was an actual force field in front of him so all he could do was lower his hand back to his side. There was something in the back of his mind, a soft voice, monotoned and deadpaned but it was there. 'Robin, you're better then this.' it spoke, and he believed it. His eyes darted over to Star who still was squeezing her eyes shut. But feeling his gaze on her she slowly opened them, little by little, until one was open and then the second one. She looked amazed, and her gaze feel on Speedy who was unharmed. Her green eyes turned to Robin, sorrow was in her eyes, but there was something else. Robin stared trying to figure it out, was there a glimmer of hope for him?

No, there wasn't, because that emotion in her eyes was pity. That wasn't what he needed.. Robin could handle anything the world threw at him, everything but.. pity.

He swallowed hard and leaned in closer to Starfire, his mouth by her ear. Speedy stiffened, you could see he was ready to snap Robin's neck, but that made him smirk. A small sadistic kind of smirk.

0 0 0

Starfire peeled her eyes open after not feeling anything, or hearing anything. Afraid for the worst, she was surpised to see Robin just standing there, hands at his side, and Speedy seemed just as shocked as she was. She was watching her boyfriend, when she felt his hand go stiff in her's. Star turned her head, and next thing she knew Robin was leaning in, closer and closer. She completly missed his smirk, she'd have nighmares about it for weeks if she had seen it, because at that moment Robin would have reminded her of one person, and one person alone: Slade. A chill shot up her spine, she could feel Robin's breath on her neck, on her ear. It was creeping her out, but she didn't move, didn't pull away.

0 0 0

"Starfire, I hope you know that I hate you. With every fiber of my being, from the deepths of my soul I hate you. With everything in me, the whole me. I hate you with everything I have, with everything you know, and everything you don't know."

He pulled back, that smirk from his face gone. Robin saw the tears in her eyes, and though he'd regeret what he said later, and years to come, right now it felt right. He needed to say it, it made him feel just a bit better knowing that he still had some power over her.

Robin watched the tears fall with a taste of satisfaction that he made her cry, that he had caused her pain. Maybe his little speech would make her feel a fraction of what he was feeling. Maybe that would make her understand heartache and pain. Revenge is a dish best served cold, and that was an arctic chill.

0 0 0

Cybrog watched on in horror, he had heard what Robin said to Star, although the others did not. He saw the small sadistic smirk, which the others missed as well. It seemed as though Robin was more like Slade then anyone had ever thought. Cybrog swallowed hard, wondering if the line between evil and good in Boy Wonder's mind was even there anymore.

0 0 0

Speedy had his arms around Star before she could crumple to the ground. Whatever Robin had said to Star he didn't hear, and he never did find out what was said in that minute. He didn't want to, because he was afraid he'd kill Robin. Star melted into Speedy's embrace, she felt safe, and loved, but still her tears didn't stop falling. She knew what she did was wrong, but she never thought Robin would hate her. Maybe she should have thought more about it. But still she thought that after awhile they'd be friends again, but it seemed they'd never be more then a leader and his teammate.

Speedy watched as Robin walked away, trying his best to comfort Star who shook in his arms.

"This.. this.. cannot... be... so..." She said between sobs.

"Star.. shhh.. , we'll get through this. We'll all sit down and talk when everyone's calm." He said softly.

"No, not that.. Raven.. it's just that Raven..."

"Raven what?"

"She said that it.."

Robin had almost reached the elevotor when he heard Raven's name. What did she have to do with it?

"What did Raven say?" Robin and Speedy asked at the same time.

Starfire lifted her head from Speedy's neck, wiping her eyes and taking a few breaths. They both waited quietly as she composed herself.

"She said that these things happen, that it was okay." Star was talking about falling out of love, but she didn't make it clear.

"What?" Robin asked shocked. He didn't believe Star, she was lieing, she had to be. There was no way Raven knew about this and didn't tell him. "She knew?" he asked softy, his hands were shaking again. This time though one could tell it was because he felt betrayed.

"Yes, she knew. I talked to her about it.." The redhead answered, not seeing the harm in what she was saying. "She had told me not to string you along." Star finished off recalling events that happened not that long ago.

Robin stood there dumbfounded, first he found out the woman he loved, loved someone else, and then he found out his best friend, the one person he trusted the most, had known about it and didn't tell him? He couldn't decide what hurt worse, there was a saying 'lovers come and go, but friends are forever'. There was still a small doubt in his mind that Star was lieing just to get the blame off of her, but then he remembered his conversation with her that afternoon.

**-flashback-**

_"Robin?" He turned at the door. "Promise me something." He raised his brow. "You'll always come to me for help even when you don't want to. Even when you think you can handle it on your own. Promise me that you'll always remember that I'll be here." _

_He was a bit confused but he brushed it off, Raven always had a reason for doing, or saying what she did. If he didn't understand now he's understand later. "Always.. I promise. You're my best friend." _

**-end-**

It all made sense now. Perfect sense. Robin felt betrayed in every sense of the word, he'd never trust again. He couldn't help but wonder if Raven and Star stayed up at night and talked about him. How gulliable he was, how stupid he was. A horrified look washed over Robin's face, what if she told? Raven knew the most about Robin out of everyone on the team, she knew his secrets, his past. He swallowed hard, all the color drained from his face. It explained why no one questioned him about his mask anymore. Raven had said she took care of that, and everyone stopped asking, it never accured to him that she had told them what he had told her.

"Robin, dude, are you alright?" Beast Boy asked, Robin looked like he was going to faint.

Sweat trickled down his forhead, and he turned to look at BB, then to everyone else. How many others were lieing to him? Had he put Bruce in danger? He forced the lump in his thoart down, as Beast Boy took a step closer.

"Stay away!" Robin yelled, and took a step back away from everyone else. He slamed his hand against the wall, hitting the button as he did so. "I don't fucking need this shit anymore." The ding of the elevator sounded and he slipped onto the lift before anyone could say or do anything else.

That was the last they saw of Robin for the night, and no one dared to chase him. They all turned to Star and Speedy. Star looked at all of her friends, a look of shock, betrayal, anger, pity, and shame mixed on thier faces. If anything, she felt even lower then before, she thought they'd understand. The redhead loved Speddy, love conquers all doesn't it? This, the look on her friends faces, was the last straw, she couldn't take it any more. Star broke down into sobs once more, but this time she floated down the halls at top speed, leaving Speedy there with an angery bunch of Titans.

0 0 0

Once the doors shut Robin leaned against the cool steel walls. His breath caught in his chest, making it hard to breath. His breath came out in shutters as if he was stuck out in the frigid air. But really he was trying not to cry, his bottom lip trembled as he held back his tears. 'Stop it!' he yelled in his mind. 'You're Robin, the Boy Wonder! Sidekick to Batman, you're a superhero! You don't cry! Men, don't cry, get over yourself, suck it up. There's nothing you can't handle!' Though the voice in his head sounded confident, and stable, he didn't. That voice in the back of his mind was shut out by a different one. 'Bullshit Robin, bullshit. You're just like the rest of us, you have needs and wants. You have feelings...' It sounded too much like what Raven had said earlier, but this voice spoke the truth that'd he'd never admit outloud. Something else bothered him about that voice, it sounded way to much like Raven for his liking.

The elevator dinged, and he stepped out, rage coursed through his veins. The Boy Wonder didn't want to cry anymore, he wanted to hit something, or someone.

0 0 0

"And you were afriad of a bunch of drunken idiots disgracing the Titan name!" Beastboy more or less yelled as he began to move towards Speedy. There was something in his eyes, Speedy felt like a trapped animal and it didn't help that Cybrog was looming over him as well.

"I-I-" Speedy studdered, not sure of what to say.

"Just, can it! You're so lucky right now that you're a Titan.." Cybrog said cracking his knuckles as if he was infourcing his point. "Because if you weren't, well then I'd don't know what would happen to you." He snarled. Anger was not something Speedy liked on his face, there was no doubt in his mind that the half man half machine could squish him like a bug. The two Titans continued to walk towards him, Speedy seemed to shrink in size.

Until, a speak of black stepped infront of him and held up his hand. It was none other then Aqualad, and he seemed to protecting the arrow shooting Titan. Beast Boy looked hurt, and rejected for a spilt second then it was gone, the fire was back in his eyes, with a new blaze to them.

"How can you take his side!"

"I'm not taking his side." Aqualad defended himself. "I'm just as ashamed as you are." He glanced over his shoulder, narrowing his eyes at his teamate. "He's a disgrace, but this will not solve anything."

Cybrog sighed, and lowered his hands. "He's right man." Aqualad was right, pounding Speedy into a bloody pulp wouldn't solve anything... despite how much he wanted to.

Beast Boy was glad that Aqualad wasn't taking his side, he was afraid that his ebony haired friend had a soft spot for Speedy. "Alright dude, you seem the be the only one thinking with a clear mind.. " Cybrog held back a scuff, even if BB was right. "What do you think we should do?"

Aqualad lowered his hand, and stood there for a moment as Cybrog leaned against a near by wall. He was having issues trusting himself not to pounce on Speedy. "I've been thinking about this for sometime now.. What if Star goes back with Speedy?" Cybrog was about to point out one rather larger flaw in his plane: They'd be a Titan short. "I know what you're thinking, and while Star returns with Speedy.. I'll stay here."

Beast Boy liked this idea, but as much as he liked it, he'd miss Star. Even if she was a two timing meanie-head, she was still his friend. And the sole person who laughed at all his jokes. Cybrog felt the same way, Star was like a little sister to him (even if she was older) and despit the fact of what she did, she was still a good person.

Aqualad seemed to see the doubts in his friends' eyes. "Look, I know you're not with this plan one hundred percent, but just think for a second... If she stayed here do you really think things would work out? Would the team be able to perform just like before? Life here back the Tower wouldn't be so easy either. You guys would be like the middle man, feeling torn between two friends.."

"I guess you're right, I know Star messed up and all, but she's a good person deep down.. I'd hate to see her go, but no matter what we do things would never be the same." Cy said, and he smaller, green, teammated showed he agreed by nodding his head.

Cy turned to Speedy, who still hadn't moved, but had been listening the whole time. He liked the idea of having Star closer to him, but he didn't want to lose Aqualad. Something inside him told him that he had already lost him. "You, go tell Star to pack and get ready. Tell her not to worry about trying to take everything, just enough to last her a week or two, then she can come back and pack everything up. And hurry too, you've guys got a plan to catch at six thirty." Speedy looked at him watch, it was a bit after five.

With one last glance back he saw alot of emotions, but the one that stuck out the most was dissapointment. His friends was disappointed in him. What happened to "Love Conquers All?", he thought his friends would understand. Not at first, of course, but in time he hoped to get them back.

Speedy walked passed BB, who shot him a dirty look, and pressed the button for the elevator.

"Shouldn't we ask Raven about this? This is a team decision, isn't it? Besides, she might not like being the only girl.." Aqualad asked, looking at Beast Boy and Cybrog.

"No, who cares." The green one answered cooly.

"Why not?"

"What should she care? I mean, heelllo, she's the one who told Star it was okay to cheat on Robin."

"Yeah, man's got a point." Cy added in, what happened to the big brother?

"If she doesn't care about the team, about Robin, who you know she's the closest with, then why should the team care about her? She doesn't even like me that much, never laughs at my jokes.. And have you seen her room? Crreeepy."

Aqualad made a noise that sounded like an 'Oh' and shrugged. It explained why Robin freaked out more when Star said Raven had something to do with it. 'What a bitch.' he thought to himself, following his green friend down the hallway, with Cybrog in tow.

Speedy was still standing there, they had carried on without knowing (or caring) that he was still standing there. He was a bit dumbstruck. How easy were they willing to forgive Starfire, and here they were bashing Raven. Speedy shook his head, and stepped onto the elevator, his thoughts still swirled in his head. He didn't understand why they had forgiven Star without batting an eye, and yet hate Raven so suddenly.. And she wasn't even there to defend herself. He sighed and leaned on the back wall. Speedy never believed there was a set line that seperated the good and evil in the world, black and white if you will. He always thought, no he always knew, that there was a section of gray, where the two met. It's what made a man stealing bread to feed his family alright, he couldn't excatly explain it. It was wrong to steal the bread but his reasons for doing it was good.

The archer shook his head, it was begining to ache. His thoughts drifted to what he was going to tell Star.

0 0 0

**Author's Note:** Whee, it only took me less then two weeks to update! Feel proud! Some important things have happened since my last update (March 1st). One is I turned Fifteen on March 2nd, and the second thing is on March 9th my mommy had a beautiful baby girl! So that makes me a Big Sister times 4, hehe. That brings the total of daughters up to four, and there's only one son. :D

Now the story, I'm not sure if Speedy and Aqualad are in character at all. I missed both Titans East Part l & ll, so yeah, I winged it. I also hope I was able to explain what the title meant, and that it didn't seemed to forced. Like the whole "We hate Raven thing" If it was forced, me sorry. For those who didn't notice, that small voice in the back of Robin's head is Raven. She's what keeps him grounded. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and how I made Robin like Slade, he's alot like him. Atleast I think so.

Raven next chapter, I promise!

**Thanks to:** Rinagurl13

**The Wings of a Raven: **Yeah, I don't like Star that much either. I don't think they're will be much Star bashing, sorry. Heh, Robin's going to feel real dumb.

**Chica De Los Ojos Cafe:** Lol. I wanted to make Star look bad, and I wanted her love for Speedy to seem legit. That seems like a great idea, but as you might have noticed, that's not going to happen. Robin's pissed at Raven too, all because of naive Star. But everything will work out in the end. And was this fast enough for ya?

**otakualways: **Raven's still in bed, but her voice stops him. She has a big role in his life. The summary will make sense in the next chapter or so.

**Lain the Fluff-Master:** Well I think my story loves you too. Don't worry about sounding like character-nazi, I want to make sure the are atleast somewhat in character. I hate it when I read a story and there are so OOC that it's not even funny.. I never wanna be like that.


	5. My Note to You

I guess I own you guys an explanation as to why I haven't updated this story in about 6 months. It's the right thing to do. I doubt any one will read this, but I should have down this awhile ago. I've kinda lost my spark a while back. I lost my writing muse, whatever you wanna call it. No matter what I writ it never sounded right. I was hoping that over the summer I would get my spark back, but I didn't. And this brings me up to date, I am going to remove Birthday Wish from the site. I've been reading it over and I decided that I really dislike it. No so much the story more so how I told it. So I plan on re-vamping it and hopefully re-uploading it. I promise nothing because I never ever can finish the stories I start because I always lose the spark half way through, but this one I really want to see through.

I'll be taking this story down by the end of next month, at the latest.

Yours truly.


End file.
